The Swamp King (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Swamp King Suffocating waters as thick as mud, creatures that can leap insanely large bounds, trees that seem to drown out the hopeful sunlight with a leering darkness; these are all traits possessed by one of the most hostile environments on the material plane, the unforgiving swamps of the world. In a realm of madness where to survive you must eat or be eaten, its ruler is one who follows this principal to a T, being a gluttonous creature. Typically, warlocks of the swamp king live in the swamps, and pledge themselves to the swamp king for protection in the harsh land, however there may be others that wish to spread his will to the rest of the planes. Expanded Spell List The Swamp King lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. *when obtained in this way, you can only conjure giant frogs Boon of Disgust Starting at 1st level, your skin becomes a rubbery texture, like a frog. You become immune to poison damage, and the poisoned condition. Additionally, you can speak to frogs and toads as if you shared a language. Swallow Beginning at 6th level, your patron bestows upon you the flexibility of the jaw of a frog. As a bonus action when you're grappling a creature that is your size or smaller, you can choose to try and consume the creature you are grappling. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 1d12 acid damage and being restrained until the start of your next turn on a failed saving throw. If this kills a creature, you can choose to swallow the corpse, causing it to dissipate instantly, given to the Swamp King as a gift. Sticky Fingers At 10th level, a sticky substance forms on your flesh, as another gift from your patron. As a bonus action, you can choose to stop this effect, or have it start again. While it is active, you gain the following benefits. * You gain resistance to acid damage. * You have advantage on checks made to grapple creatures. * You can use your action when next to a surface to stick to it. You can only be removed if a creature succeeds on a Strength check against your save DC, or if you choose to stop sticking to the surface as a bonus action. Living Swamp By 14th level, you can turn into a pure being of the swamp's essence. As an action, you can polymorph yourself into a shambling mound. While polymorphed in this way, you still benefit from the archetype features from the Swamp King, and you keep your Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. This effect lasts for up to 1 hour, or when you end it as a bonus action. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before you do so again. Eldritch Invocations Frog's Tongue Prerequisite: The Swamp King patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a whip, instead it changes your tongue to become as long and sharp as a whip. You cannot be disarmed of this weapon, and it doesn't take up any of your hands to wield. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 acid damage to the target per spell level. Category:Archetypes